


[完结]爸爸们教会的第一件事（塞二代）

by diamond2011



Series: 塞二代 [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 初为人父爸爸们真的尽力了, 塞二代
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 塞二代是我的个人喜好。设定是已经缔结火种链接的双方，火种融合之后取出各自火种的一小部分，放进一个结合双方机体遗传代码的小机体中，激活而得的‘儿子’。因为他们的爸爸都很不靠谱，所以，塞二代们都是一群熊孩子。涉及到CP：威擎，警爵，探幻，铁救，六通，毛炮，消红，敌烟，天红，震声，惊闹，BDKO，火闪，路蜂，霸福etc





	[完结]爸爸们教会的第一件事（塞二代）

1，横炮教给毛小炮的第一件事，就是吹口哨。毛小炮学会了之后，问横炮应该对着谁吹，横炮说你觉得谁好看就对谁吹。毛小炮鼓足了勇气，对着飞毛腿吹起了口哨。飞毛腿一脸懵逼。第二天，横炮没下来床…

2，爵士教给警小爵的第一件事，就是be结尾。那天警车值班没在，爵士给警小爵讲了一辆达特森和一辆保时捷相识相知相恋相守的故事，警小爵听的十分入迷。最后爵士问，你想听什么结尾，be还是he？警小爵彼时尚且年幼，就随便选了be。爵士护目镜放光，我儿子有前途啊！…警车回来看到警小爵充电时面甲潮红，火种跳动十分不规律，就问爵士。爵士说了一下，警车说你给儿子讲了什么结尾？爵士说，be结尾，bed end啊！…第二天，爵士没下来床…

3，烟幕教给敌小烟的第一件事，就是玩老虎机。当烟幕抱着敌小烟横扫了十八家赌场之后，得意地回来向敌无双炫耀。敌无双体贴地帮烟幕按揉肩甲放松线路，敌小烟忽然兴奋地说，爹地，你揉肩甲我爸不会给你多少小费的，你得给他揉胸甲和大腿，还有大腿中间面板里面，他能赏你一堆塞币！敌无双停住了手，眯缝着光镜看着烟幕…第二天，烟幕没下来床…

4，幻影教给探小幻的第一件事，就是隐身。这可太好玩了，探小幻玩的不亦乐乎。回家之后，他把隐身收集到的图像给了幻影，幻影开始分析情报。调皮的探小幻不小心把能量饮料弄在幻影面板上，幻影一边擦自己一边看屏幕，正放到爵士骑在警车身上晃腰的时候，探长进来了：幻影，你在看着我们副官的拆片打手枪？幻影：mmp！…第二天，幻影没下来床…

5，红警教给消小红的第一件事，就是查看监控。他每天抱着消小红去监控室，给他讲解每一个按钮的作用，还教他怎么看以前的录像。中间红警有事出去了，消小红自己爬到控制台上，调出以前的监控室记录，看的津津有味。消防车来找红警，第一眼就看到消小红正一边吃手，一边好奇地看着屏幕上的自己把红警按在控制台上，咬着他后颈做活塞运动的录像…第二天，红警没下来床…

6，感知器教给录小感的第一件事，就是用狙击枪。他仔细地给录小感讲了做一名狙击手应该注意的事。录小感开心地去一边玩了。录音机回家之后，发现家里出奇安静，他以为录小感睡了，就在感知器后挡板掐了一下，感知器没推开他，于是录音机得寸进尺地把手伸进感知器的胸甲里开始捣乱…就在感知器的置换声越来越大的时候，录音机一回头，忽然发现录小感就趴在他脚边不远处，正用玩具狙击枪瞄准着他，录音机吓得当时就软了。录小感说，爸爸告诉我做一个好的狙击手，哪怕前面是你亲爹也不能乱。瞄准扣动扳机一气呵成，带着颜料的玩具子弹打中了录音机的膝轴承（高度问题）…第二天，感知器没下来床…

7，救护车教给铁小救的第一件事，就是给他讲各种型号扳手的用处。救护车指着一个，铁小救就哇哇大哭，指着一个，铁小救就哇哇大哭…救护车觉得奇怪，问了铁小救才知道，原来铁皮早就跟他说过，这些扳手有多可怕，珍爱生命，远离你爸爸的扳手…当天晚上，铁皮在救护车卧室外面挠了一晚上门…

8，六面兽教给六小通的第一件事，就是看谁不顺眼了就揍他。但是他还没讲完，就被通天晓揍了一顿…第二天，通天晓请了假…第三天，六面兽请了假…第四天晚上，六面兽在通天晓卧室门口挠了一晚上门…

9，红蜘蛛教给天小红的第一件事，就是用小高跟踩别人。当天火又一次看到天小红踩着一堆虎子杂兵得意地喊：拜倒在我红女王的高跟鞋下吧！大点声，我听不到哦！…天火的火种是十分崩溃的…

10，闹翻天教给惊小闹的第一件事，就是瞬移。惊天雷本来觉得这个本领也不错，就没反对。但是当他正和闹翻天在卧室对接的时候，惊小闹突然瞬移出现把他吓软了的经历，他坚决不想有第二次了…

11，药师教给塔小药的第一件事，就是纵切。塔小药玩的特别高兴，一个纵切，切开了塔恩的面具…当天晚上，隔壁王先生表示隔壁动静太大而他家特特又没在，导致他一晚上没充好电，简直令机发指…

12，霸王教给霸小福的第一件事，就是耍流氓。其实这并不是他教的，而是他身体力行实践给自己女儿看的。当有一天霸王又把福特按在卧室床上图谋不轨的时候，福特忽然看到霸小福在门口，还没等他说什么，霸小福冷静地分析了霸王此时的姿势有什么破绽，用什么姿势可以更好地压制住福特让他动弹不得，怎样的力度可以为所欲为，她还给霸王提供了一个姿势，表示这个姿势她已经和隔壁塔小药实践过了压制效果不错…福特拎起霸王从窗户扔了出去…

13，震荡波教给震小声的第一件事，就是编写病毒程序。震小声天赋异禀，很快就学会了，问声波可以找谁试一下。声波想起了当年他中了震荡波的病毒被他拆了的经历，卷着触手把震荡波扔出了家门…

14，威震天总结了一下大家的遭遇，决定什么也不给威小擎教了。所以威小擎长成一个中二少年，不是没有原因的。请大家关爱他，谢谢。


End file.
